


a step too intimate

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All I write about Jaeyong is explicit, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Raw Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless, Smut, Someone make me stop writing smut, Sub!Taeyong, Taeyong is a cold cranky sub, Whipping, dom!jaehyun, lack of lube, taeten if you squint, whatever you call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong signed up in a BDSM community to look for a Dom that will satisfy his needs. He gets one and he gets more than what he needs.





	a step too intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wrote this in under 3 hours right after watching Chain MV Teaser. 
> 
> Again, there might be different kind of errors: grammar, spelling, typos, and whatnot. I'm in no way a part of the BDSM community and I might have gotten something wrong in here and I apologize :(
> 
> Possible plothole, heads up!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Taeyong shudders in anticipation. The airconditioner is on and the air hits his nakedness, and it doesn't help that he's already hard and leaking. It feels uncomfortable but he won't complain; it feels good at the same time.  
  
He tries to move his arms and fails. The chain that binds his wrists to the post won't let him free.  
  
Does he want to be freed?  
  
"Don't even try now. You know that's futile, don't you?"  
  
Taeyong bites back a moan and squirms. There's a finger lightly tracing the inside of his thigh and it's so, so close to his aching cock. He almost cries but he won't give in. He won't give Jaehyun the satisfaction of knowing that he can break Taeyong with a single touch.  
  
"Why don't you talk? Say something. I won't hurt you, Taeyong. I swear." Jaehyun shoots a smile to the other's direction and if Taeyong didn't know better, he'd think that Jaehyun is the most angelic thing on Earth, a boy who can't hurt a fly but this, this is a trap.  
  
Taeyong attempts to say something, forgetting the cloth tied around his mouth to keep him quiet. Only a groan comes out and Jaehyun laughs, something light and sweet.  
  
"Right. Since you won't talk, I'll just make you."  
  
He isn't ready for the whip that struck the side of his thigh and sent him moaning for something he and Jaehyun already knows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taeyong, this isn't healthy. You know why. Don't make me repeat myself everytime we meet up. You know I only care about you, I don't want you to get hurt." Ten sighs after the nth time that day. He met up with Taeyong at the usual coffee shop to complain about his co-workers and eventually ask about Taeyong's unconventional life choices.  
  
"I'm fine, Ten. I'm not a kid, I won't break. I know what I got myself into. I can take care of myself." Taeyong grips the fork in his hand and finishes the single slice of cake he ordered. It's always been like this. He meets up with his best friend, hoping for something that will take him away from stress. Stress from what, exactly? Jung Jaehyun?  
  
"When I signed up for that community, I know what I brought upon myself. I wanted someone to dominate me, Ten. Someone that...holds control over me. Someone that will give me my needs, my wants."  
  
"Is that why you turned me down before? Because I'm not as kinky as you-"  
  
"N-no! Just... I don't see you that way, Ten. Plus you're my best friend... I can't ruin that." Taeyong reaches for the opposite side of the table to hold the other's hand. Ten smiles and shrugs it off.  
  
"We're good, Taeyong. But if anything happens, you will call me and come to me, right?"  
  
Ten gives his hand a squeeze and Taeyong nods, hoping that he won't have a reason to give the other man a call.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taeyong almost finds it funny, how he ends up tied in bed most of the time. He shouldn't be asking when he specified in his profile that he likes being restrained, gagged and the likes. In short, he wants to be helpless so he can find a reason to beg. He loves begging.  
  
When he signed up on that site, he listed the things he wants in a potential Dom.  
  
• Dominant but will give me the space I need  
• Willing to try new things involving toys  
• Sadist? A little bit of pain is welcome  
• Doesn't mind a vocal partner  
• NSA  
  
NSA. No strings attached. Of course. In the first place, Taeyong only wanted someone to satisfy his sexual needs. Someone that he can go to when work's over and he wants to relieve himself from stress, someone who will fuck him senseless and make him forget everything around him, make him feel that time's limitless, someone that will let him go when morning comes and doesn't miss him because that's one step too intimate, too deep.  
  
Jaehyun and he agreed about all the things they both want and despise. Taeyong, the ever detached person that he is, told Jaehyun that while he's not around, he can find other partners to play with. They wouldn't be monogamous. Taeyong doesn't plan to have more than one partner but he doesn't feel like tying Jaehyun down to one person; he thinks it's unfair.  
  
Jaehyun frowned at that and didn't say anything. Taeyong never asked. Being concerned is one step too intimate, too deep.  
  
His phone rings and he steps out of trance.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Taeyong, are you free?"  
  
Jaehyun's breathing sounds labored and Taeyong looks around the office before clearing his throat.  
  
"It's office hours, Jaehyun. What do you want."  
  
"You."  
  
Taeyong freezes and grips his phone a little too tight. That's crossing the line. They do not call each other in the middle of the day.  
  
"Don't you have work? And call someone else. Jaehyun, I told you that you can as-"  
  
There's a growl from the other line and Taeyong instantly shuts up. He knows not to talk back when Jaehyun is extremely needy.  
  
"I want you, just you. Taeyong, please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taeyong knows he's stepping into an area he doesn't know, a place he isn't familiar, a territory he's never been to. But Jaehyun doesn't beg and he wonders what exactly happened for his supposed Dom to beg the Sub.  
  
Taeyong snorts.  
  
He's about to press the bell when the door swings open and Jaehyun pulls him in, closes the door again and pushes him up against it, kissing him breathless.  
  
Taeyong drops his suitcase and wraps his arms around the other man's neck to pull him even closer if that's possible. Jaehyun kisses him so deep as if he wants to drink Taeyong in, as if he wants to suck the soul out of him.  
  
There are hands feeling him up and then his pants are undone so he steps out of them without breaking the kiss to lock his legs around Jaehyun's waist. Jaehyun carefully holds him and hesitantly pulls away from the liplock to head to his bedroom with Taeyong in his arms.  
  
They bump against furniture here and there and they both laugh, something they don't usually do because they never had the time to find fun in whatever that happens between them.  
  
Taeyong's back hits the matress and he quickly gets rid of the last pieces of clothing on him. Jaehyun straddles him and Taeyong takes the opportunity to undress Jaehyun starting with his shirt, dropping kisses on his pecs before he removes the taller's sweatpants. The cock in between Jaehyun's legs is hard, curving a little to the left and the tip is pink, leaking.  
  
"What's gotten you this riled up?" Taeyong sits up and wraps his lips around a dark nipple while stroking Jaehyun. A grunt is heard before he feels fingers raking through his hair, then a hard tug.  
  
"I skipped work to have some rest but I made the mistake of checking your nudes in my computer."  
  
Taeyong chuckles and bites down on the nipple. He lets out a yelp when Jaehyun pushes him down and rolls his hips, grinding their cocks together. Taeyong shamelessly moans, bucking his hips as well.  
  
"I miss you, Taeyong. It's been two weeks." They kiss again and this time, it's slower. Jaehyun has always been the one who prefers slow kisses than hungry, messy ones.  
  
Jaehyun later pulls away and gets off the bed to rummage through his drawer. Taeyong begins to feel the familiar shudder in his body as he sees the rope in Jaehyun's hands.  
  
"No more?" Taeyong looks up and stares at Jaehyun's face while the other gets busy tying Taeyong's hands.  
  
Jaehyun meets his eyes after tying him up and there's something in his gaze that Taeyong cannot read. It's something he's never seen for the past six months since all of this started.  
  
"No more, Taeyong. Let me have you the way I want."  
  
He fails to say something because Jaehyun's lips are on his again, sensually kissing him. Taeyong responds and the kiss makes him feel all tingly, his toes curling and they haven't even started yet.  
  
Jaehyun spreads the other's legs and situates himself in between, teasingly nudging the head of his cock against the puckered hole. Taeyong keens and remembers the times Jaehyun's tongue had been there, been inside, licking his walls and making him cum untouched.  
  
He hisses when Jaehyun pushes more and it stings a little bit. There's no lube, not even spit to make it at least a little slippery. They've done this before and this is Jaehyun meeting the requirements Taeyong has listed on the site. He'll always welcome a little bit of pain.  
  
Tears well up on his eyes once the cock is buried completely in his ass. Taeyong feels like he's ripped apart yet it also makes him feel complete, like a puzzle pieced together and Jaehyun is the piece that ties them both.  
  
Sexually, it's really Jaehyun's thick cock.  
  
"You okay? Want me to pull out?" Taeyong will never let him pull out. He knows Jaehyun won't because Taeyong won't allow him. Taeyong won't let him go. Sexually speaking.  
  
When Taeyong shakes his head and gives his Dom the go signal, Jaehyun braces himself on both hands on either side of Taeyong's head and thrusts deep, slow and deep, and it stings even more because Taeyong feels all of it, every inch of it, every drag of Jaehyun's cock against his insides. He wants to hug the taller and keep him close but his hands are bound to the bed post and he mentally curses himself for being a sucker to this kink, because right now all he wants to do is feel the other's body against his.  
  
Jaehyun gradually picks up his pace and Taeyong feels nothing but pleasure, ecstasy tablets powderized and mixed in his blood stream; it's all he wants to feel, Jaehyun's hard breathing is all he wants to hear, added with the salacious sounds of skin slapping and bed creaking, headboard hitting the white walls, and Jaehyun's brows knitting as he concentrates on fucking Taeyong hard and fast, rough yet gentle in a way that he makes sure Taeyong feels nothing but pleasure, nothing but the goodness of sex. Their broken moans and whispers of praises are all Taeyong wants to hear. Jaehyun whispering dirty words in his ear is all he wants to hear.  
  
"Taeyong, Taeyong.. Fuck."  
  
Taeyong moans loud and clear, urging Jaehyun to give him more. Jaehyun gives it, kisses his neck and shoulders, his chest and all the skin he can reach. There's a hand wrapped around Taeyong's cock and Taeyong's eyes roll, back arching off the bed in a dangerous angle and Jaehyun pins him down, pistons his hips and fucks into him senseless, deep growls and grunts emitting from kiss swollen lips. Taeyong whimpers, sobs and calls Jaehyun's name over and over again because it's too much and he feels like losing it, he feels like collapsing and comi-  
  
"God, fuck.. I love you, Taeyong. I love- ugh."  
  
Taeyong's head is a whirlpool but the heat pooling in his stomach prevents him from asking and he comes, shooting white against both of their chests with a cry of Jaehyun's name.  
  
Jaehyun follows soon after, pushed to the edge by Taeyong clenching so tight around him. He manages to pull out and paint Taeyong's thighs with his cum, moaning the smaller man's name while riding out his high.  
  
Taeyong wants to sleep and never wake up but he feels wide awake, as if the exhaustion suddenly evaporated into thin air.  
  
"What was that."  
  
Jaehyun sits in between Taeyong's open legs and stares at him. Nothing comes out when he opens his mouth so Taeyong beats him to it.  
  
"Untie me first." Jaehyun does it and tosses the rope on the floor. Taeyong rubs his wrists and closes his eyes. The silence is way too thick and it suffocates him. Probably Jaehyun too, but he doesn't care at the moment.  
  
"What did you say, Jaehyun?"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Taeyong feels the tears in his eyes again and he sits up, meeting Jaehyun's equally strong gaze. "I don't like it, Jaehyun. We have a contract.. I can't- don't do this."  
  
Taeyong's crying now and Jaehyun pulls him into a hug. He almost returns the gesture but he remembers this shouldn't have any strings tied, and that is one step too intimate, too deep.  
  
"I'm so sick of people leaving me, Jaehyun. I'm so sick of them. I'm so sick of everyone using me for sex because they know I like it and they all step on my feelings because I don't fucking matter, Jaehyun, don't do this to me, please, god... please..."  
  
Is this what Ten meant when he said Taeyong should give him a call when something happens? Does Ten know how easy it is for him to catch feelings or does Ten know that he already has feelings for Jaehyun and he will end up hurting again?  
  
"Shh.. Taeyong, calm down. Hear me out, please. Listen to me, please? Taeyong?" Jaehyun wipes his tears away with the blanket and it's probably dirty from their activity but Taeyong doesn't give a fuck right now. The gesture is sweet and his heart swells and it's dangerous territory.  
  
"Taeyong... Taeyong, I'm not everybody else, okay? I'm Jaehyun, I'm not anybody from your past, you know that, right? When did I ever disrespect you, baby? When did I make you feel like you didn't matter? Did I ever make you feel that way?" Taeyong shakes his head because he knows Jaehyun did nothing but satisfy him and make him feel special even outside the bedroom. When Jaehyun texts him, asking hjm how his day went, if he's eating on time, if he's home, those are crossing the line they drew but Taeyong pushed at the back of his head. Jaehyun cared ever since.  
  
"Taeyong, give me... give me a chance. Please?   I'll give you all the time that you need. Do you... do you like me? Taeyong, do you feel the same way?"  
  
Through his blurry vision Taeyong sees insecurity in Jaehyun's eyes. It's the first time he sees such ugliness in Jaehyun. It doesn't suit him, Jaehyun's always been confident. And in a sick way Taeyong feels loved, because he's the only one who can make Jaehyun feel this way.  
  
Taeyong thinks about his past, everyone who used him and left him hopeless. Taeyong thinks about Jaehyun and the rare times they spent doing nothing close to sexual.  
  
"Give me three days, Jaehyun. I'll... I'll call you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop moping around, you're distracting me!" Ten whines and closes his laptop, glaring at Taeyong who's sulking on the couch and downing what might be his third glass of alcohol.  
  
"I miss him, Ten! I miss him! Can't he call me instead? I know I said I'll call him but... Teeeeen ~" Taeyong wiggles like a worm and Ten screams, literally screams in frustration before he snatches Taeyong's phone and presses call on Jaehyun's number.  
  
He shoved the phone to Taeyong's face.  
  
"Talk to your man, you needy hoe! I have a company report to finish!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The coffee shop is almost empty and Taeyong feels so small in front of Jaehyun. They're outside the bedroom and it feels so new, so foreign, so untouched. Jaehyun senses his uneasiness and starts.  
  
"So... what do you say?"  
  
Taeyong pouts, breaking out of his usual composed image.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
The smile on Jaehyun's face is blinding and Taeyong gets the sudden urge to poke his dimples. How deep are those?  
  
"I missed you too. Is it safe to say that you're okay with this? That you're giving me a chance?"  
  
Taeyong sighs and nods slowly. "I didn't think much about it but I've... I've realized I've been burying my own feelings for you to protect myself and you're not those people I'd been with. It's selfish. I'll take the risk if it's with you."  
  
Jaehyun hides the smile with his hand before he takes a sip of his iced coffee.  
  
"Then shall I take you out on our first date? Tomorrow? It's Sunday."  
  
"This is not a date?"  
  
Jaehyun raises a brow and Taeyong reddens. So embarrasing.  
  
He watches Jaehyun do something in his phone and he takes the chance to drink his own iced coffee before Jaehyun speaks again.  
  
"I deactivated from Red Room."  
  
Taeyong's eyes widen. "W-what?"  
  
"If I wanna be serious with you then I should start with retiring from the community, am I right? Since from now on, I only want to take care of you and I won't share you anymore."  
  
Taeyong blinks a few times and feels his face burn. It's been a long time since he's felt this way.  
  
So he does the same and deactivates his account.  
  
"Okay. There, I did it too. Profile deleted."  
  
Jaehyun reaches over and pulls Taeyong for a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Taeyong. I swear I'll make you happy."  
  
Taeyong doesn't know the future and he's certain it won't be a flowery path but with Jaehyun, he's willing to be one more step too intimate, too deep.  
  
  



End file.
